l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Mirumoto Katsutoshi
Mirumoto Katsutoshi was a bushi of the Dragon Clan and a Champion of Shourido. Demeanor Katsutoshi was an ambitious person, who could betray, stole or kill if it would grant him a personal reward. The Emperor's Strength, by Rusty Priske Ancestral Sword of the Hantei When in 1169 Daigotsu and the Lost abandoned the City of the Lost they left the Ancestral Sword of the Hantei behind. Mirumoto Taishuu secretly gave the Dragon Clan the location of the sword. Four Dragon samurai came to the City with the information provided by Taishuu, but only Mirumoto Hirohisa and Katsutoshi arrived. There they fought two tainted guards, Daigotsu Toru and Daigotsu Ogiwara, and Hirohisha killed both saving the life of his companion. They found the sword where Taishuu told, and without Emperor, decided to pass it to the Dragon Clan Champion Togashi Satsu. Earning glory alone Katsutoshi had other plans that fitted better with his purposes. He planned to present the sword to whomever succeeded Toturi III as the Emperor of Rokugan getting his favor. Katsutoshi waited until his companion was sleeping and retrieved his daisho out of his reach. When he was ready to kill Hiroisa in his sleep, he awaken, but he could not defended himself and was killed by Katsutoshi. Becoming a Follower of Shourido Festival of the Sea Dragon In 1170 during the Festival of the Sea Dragon Katsutoshi helped Ikoma Asa found a suitable gift for her would-be husband, Doji Nobuhide - a handkerchief that once belonged to Lady Doji. Asa was accused by Doji Saori of stealing it, and Katsutoshi retorted saying she was a liar, and it was clearly attempting to shame Asa for her own purposes. Katsutoshi was challenged to a duel, in which the insult and Asa's honor would be dealt. He arranged for Mirumoto Ichizo to act as their champion, who defeated Saori in a duel to first blood. Katsutoshi said the outcome proved that Saori attempted to shame Asa, but the duel did not resolve the attempt to shame her. Doji Choshi, Saori's charge, suggested that the Dragon took Saori as its hostage. Gifts, by Rusty Priske In Saori, Katsutoshi discovered a kindred spirit, as they both desired personal gain and power. Saori shared with Katsutoshi the words of the gaijin pirate, Garen, on the tenets of Shourido. Unexpected Allies 2, p. 29 Hantei sword returned to Iweko I Asa was indebted to Katsutoshi and in time he would make excellent use of such a favor. And for that purpose he had manipulated Ichizo, a young samurai of prodigious talent, but wracked with self-doubt. Katsutoshi finally returned the blade to Empress Iweko I during her wedding at Winter Court in 1171. His Lord Satsu saw clear that he wished to gain glory and prestige from his gift, instead the Empire looked at him a little differently. The Empress was pleased, so Katsutoshi's act would be rewarded. The Imperial Wedding, by Rusty Priske Destroyer War In 1173 during the Destroyer War the Dragon forces led by Mirumoto Mareshi focused their efforts in the southern front. During the battle of Shaiga, the Lion commander Akodo Tetsuru fell in battle, and Katsutoshi took command at the front. The morale among the men improved with Katsutoshi's leadership. Doji Saori, a hostage to the Dragon, fought alongside them. The Destroyer War, Part 6 and Part 7, by Shawn Carman Married When the Mirumoto decided that her time as a hostage was at an end, Saori stayed and betrothed to Katsutoshi. They prolonged their betrothal for many years while they traveled the Empire together. Katsutoshi, who had become a sensei revered by his students, Perfect Sacrifice (Embers of War flavor) eventually married Saori, who joined her husband's family. They had a son who was being prepared to change the Empire itself. His wife Saori brought misfortune to any who could bar the advancement of their son. Collaborations, by Shawn Carman See also * Mirumoto Katsutoshi/Meta External Links * Mirumoto Katsutoshi (Honor's Veil) Category:Dragon Clan Members